Whatsername
by CJ-Tashio
Summary: What if, just for one day, InuYasha forgot Kikyou's name? Still having her memory fresh in his mind...Whatsername? SongficOneshot InuKik


The swift memory of one his loved ones slowly faded away from his mind.

It was like she was never there. But yet…she still was there.

There is no way to burn memories…if there was, InuYasha would of known it by now. It was like…the one he loved more than anything was like ashes blowing in the wind. Gone in a snap. He couldn't remember her. InuYasha couldn't remember her name…

He glanced up at Kagome. Somehow she reminded him of the woman he was forgetting. If only he could remember her, that woman, Whatsername.

InuYasha sighed. Getting no where with his thoughts, he laid down on his side. Trying to get to sleep was hard, since he was a light sleeper after all.

Kagome was sleeping, with the tiny kitsune in her sleeping bad along side her. The monk across from him, and the demon fighter not too far away from Kagome. He could remember their names easily. Why…oh why couldn't he remember Whatsername?

-Thought I ran into you down on the street…

Then it turned out to only be a dream. -

A puff of smoke gilded out of the half-demons mouth. It must have been getting cold in the air. Closing his eyes for but a second, he could see her.

Her eyes were warm and gentle…and her hair was longer than his. Black, silky, and…rather long. Chuckling, he opened his eyes. ' I remember the face…but I can't recall the name.' InuYasha thought, staring down at the ground below him. She was beautiful, he had to admit. Too bad he didn't know her name.

- I made a point to burn all the photographs…

She went away and took a different path.

I remember the face…

But I can't recall the name.-

Moving onto his back, his thoughts pondered into the trees and jumped into the sky. It was a black at Whatsername's hair…and it sparkled like her eyes. Oh how he wished he knew Whatsername's name. Maybe it'd come to him if he went to sleep. After all, they had a long journey ahead of them in the morning and he wanted to be up and to the next town before the sun setted the next day. They had to get Naraku…for…for Whatsername.

- Now I wonder how Whatsername has been.-

InuYasha shut his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep…just hoping to see Whatsername's face once again.

It was foggy, but InuYasha could see around him. The scent of herbs hint his powerful nose. His head snapped toward the direction of the scent and there she was. Whatsername in all her glory. A smile spread across his face.

He stepped forward, wanting to reach her, to touch her, to know her name!

When he got up to her, she looked at him and smirked. Then, like the wind blew away the ashes of a loved one, she was gone.

- Seems that she disappeared without a trace  
Did she ever marry 'ol Whatshisface?  
I made a point to burn all of the photographs  
She went away and then I took a different path-

His bottom jaw dropped. She was…gone! Coming back to reality he sat up, his breath heavy, and amber eyes wide. The woman, he…he realized he loved her. How could her forget her name! InuYasha leaned back against the tree, and leaves fell on his face. It was from banging his head on the tree. ' Stupid…stupid…stupid InuYasha!' He cursed himself in his mind, he suddenly stopped when Kagome moved around in her sleeping bag. If she woke up, that'd mean for him a lot of 'sits'. Or…something painful like that.

Flatting his ears to his head he continued on wondering about Whatsername. Beautiful, charming to the eyes, and he even sensed pure power in her veins.

It was everything in a woman…a man could ever want in his whole entire life.

-I remember the face  
But I cant recall the name  
Now I wonder how Whatsername has been -

Her voice was gentle to the ears. A smirk appeared on the hanyou's face. Surly, he could remember the perfect woman's name! But…it seemed so long ago that he talked to her. Eyes closing, he wanted to sleep again. Try to find his loved one, try to talk to her, to know her name. Honestly…he'd kill to know her name…or…just to talk to her and touch her. He growled at his thoughts. Too mushy and love dory was running threw his mind. Naraku was the thing that was suppose to be on his mind! Not some stupid woman!

-Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago  
Remember, whatever  
It seems like forever ago… -

But…this woman was different than the rest. She could fight for herself, she could do anything. Even capture InuYasha's heart and squeeze it in her hands…so that the blood ran down her fingers and killed the poor man.

- The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
I must confess.-

InuYasha's heart stopped for a second. Could this woman kill him in the process of trying to get to her? He growled at the idea, he really was thinking too much about this. ' Naraku! Think about how to try and find Naraku! I have to kill Naraku!' But it was no use…Whatsername was stuck in his brain.

This was getting rather annoying. Grunting and snorting, InuYasha glared at the ground. The sun was going to rise in any minute and there he was, sleepless. And all because he was thinking about Whatsername all damn night. ' Wonderful…' InuYasha sneered in his thoughts.

-The regrets are useless  
In my mind  
She's in my head  
From so long ago  
Go-go-go! -

Breaking of the sun hit the half-demon's eyes. He winced for a second, then blinked, his eyes adjusting to the light. Crisp and clean…it was like…his loved one. InuYasha closed his eyes and then a name came into his thoughts. His eyes popped open wide, then blinking several times, his silver dog ears that sat on top of his head twitched.

Kikyou…

- And in the darkest  
If my memory serves me right  
I'll never turn back time  
Forgetting you, but not the time…-

Carleigh.A


End file.
